


Girls Night In

by ChelseaJay



Series: 26 Twilight Wolf Pack Drabbles [7]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dialogue Heavy, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 13 of of the 26.</p><p>Nail Polish, Bedroom, Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Claire is sixteen. All the girls are imprints.

Bella giggled as Emily wiped the water off of her feet.

“Stop that, I told you guys I was ticklish.” She said as she tried to scoot away but Leah and Rachel held her in place.

Claire rolled her eyes, picking out a color to paint her own toes. “Geez, Bella. It's not that serious. I know for a fact you don't act this way when Seth has your toes in his mouth.”

Bella blushed as Angela and Kim's eyes widened in surprise.

“He actually does that?”Angela whispered.

Bella turned away from the girl as she handed Emily the peach nail polish she'd chosen. Emily took the bottle and positioned herself at the girl feet. Leah poked Bella in the side with a grin as Emily began to paint her toes.

“Come on, tell us the goods.” Rachel said, wiggling in her spot on the floor.

Rolling her eyes, Bella smirked. “Well... he likes to suck my toes.”

Kim huffed, “You can do better than that! Give us all the dirty details.”

“Yeah,” Angela agreed.

Bella cut them a glare, “I miss the days when you two were innocent.”

Angela gasped , hand flying to her chest. “Me, not innocent? You must be dreaming. I'm an angel.”

“Fallen angel, sure...” Leah grumbled, side eying the girl.

Angela laughed, swatting playfully at Leah's side.

“Says the she devil herself,” Kim threw in.

Emily giggled as she switched to Bella's other foot, “It takes one to know one.”

Kim flicked her foot out of the portable spa, splashing water all over Emily.

Everyone froze, mouths open in shock as they looked at Emily's damp figure.

“I can't believe you just did that!” Emily yelled, setting down the polish she was using on Bella.

Kim shrugged as she leaned back onto her elbows, “It was an accident.”

Rachel rose her eyebrows at the younger girl and muttered, “Accident my ass.”

Claire shook her head as she reached behind her to grab Emily a towel. “You're looking kind of wet there. Need a hand?” She said tossing the towel in the womans direction.

Emily scowled and caught the towel, then dried herself off. Shaking her head at Kim, she grabbed the polish once again and finished her job on Bella toes. Leah, looked at all of the women and burst into laughter.

“What's so funny?” Bella asked as she questioned her friends sanity. Leah laughed even harder.

“Its just... a minute ago... everyone was laughing... and now you all... look like you want... to kill each other other... it's crazy.” She said between gasps.

Angela nodded her head in agreement along with Rachel.

“Aren't we all a bit crazy?” Claire asked.

“Nope.”

“No.”

“Not even.”

“Just a little.”

“Speak for yourself.”

“You maybe,” they replied simultaneously.

Claire rolled her eyes, “All of you are assholes.”

Bella grinned. “We know but then again so are you.”

“To the Asshole Brigade,” Leah shouted.

“Here, here.” Rachel replied with a chuckle.

Angela shook her head fondly at the four of them.

“What are we gonna do with you guys,” Kim wondered.

“Love us,” Emily said.

Bella looked around the room at the girls, “I think we could do that. After all, what's family for.”


End file.
